


nfwmb

by Salty_Cro



Series: worshiping a god only i can see [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Song: NFWMB (Hozier), Songfic, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro
Summary: You know how powerful he is, you've seen it, but you're not scared of him.





	nfwmb

**Author's Note:**

> alright yall seem to like these so i got a few more to put out, then i'll make a chronological compilation in one big posting.

The first time you see him, you are starting to fear that it’s the end of the world. To be fair, it very well could have been. The funicular train could have crashed and destroyed the station, Thacker could have escaped and killed everyone, the tree could have taken over Kepler. But he was there, he warned you, he saved you. The end of the world (or at least your world) in the form of a devastating sinkhole threatened to overtake the town, but it was stopped in its tracks. Within hours, it was gone completely, and you wonder if he had something to do with it.

 

He tells you, as you start to spend time together alone, that he is not kind or nice to be around. You remind him that he saved you from getting hit by a truck. He immediately counters you, saying he knows that you stepped out into the road on purpose. You insist you didn’t. He says you’re a terrible liar. You say the same to him with a gentle prod. That’s the first time he lets you touch him, and it’s more thrilling than it should be.

 

The next time you can touch him, he allows your hands to find his, as you desperately try to convince him he’s a good person. You list all the simple actions you’ve seen him take, all the times he goes out of his way, and you tell him that prophet or not, he’s been trying to make the world a better place. He lets you get closer with each word, and each bullet point shatters the barriers he had put up. By the time you’re done, breathless for a few reasons, he’s holding you close, and you can’t even come up with a reason to pull away. You think that maybe this is the kindest thing he’s ever done, making you feel safe like this.

 

You walk with him through the woods often. Sometimes the ground seems to quake beneath his feet, sending aftershocks through the worn soles of your boots and into the surrounding dirt. You would never tell him so, but you relish in the power he emanates. He’s probably dangerous, but he makes you feel so safe. He warps the space around him slightly, in a way only the closest of looks could determine. The Earth knows he’s not supposed to be there, but it just isn’t powerful enough to stop him. He knows, too, what he’s doing to the world, and he’s showed you the things he can do. It’s amazing. He’s amazing.

 

Sometimes, when he gets upset (not at you, never at you) he becomes frozen. Physically, emotionally, mentally. Cold fury seeps out from his hands, his eyes, his bared teeth, and you can hear the beating of wings that are just beyond your perception. He is indestructible, unstoppable, and it’s all you can do to watch as he tears apart his own mind. You realize you’ve never actually seen him fight. It might be better than this, watching him fight himself and being unable to do anything about it.

 

It’s interesting that he never gets mad at you. You’ve provoked him, once or twice, just to see what would happen. You aren’t proud of it, but you can’t help it. He’s so intense, so smart, so everything, that you want to know if he really notices your presence. The problem is he always knows that you’re trying to make him mad. Instead of getting mad, he just tells you that he would rather be here than anywhere else. You almost don’t believe him at first. Then he has actions to back up his words. You don’t doubt him after that.

 

“If I was a tree,” you say jokingly one day (because if you act serious he gets scared), “I’d want you to be the one to cut me down, and use me for firewood or something, to keep you warm. Or maybe to burn your enemies.”

 

It’s a nonsense thought, and you know that, but he ponders it like you’re serious. He says, “You would be a birch tree.”

 

“Is that a good thing?” you ask. 

 

He laughs and doesn’t answer. Instead he leans against you and goes back to drawing in his notebook. When you glance over at the sketch, it’s a birch tree with a moth blending into the bark. You aren’t sure why that’s so reassuring, but you let yourself hope. Hope for what, you don’t know. Hope that he won’t really set you on fire, maybe.

 

The first time he uses his energy-based magic, it scares the shit out of you. He’s created an extradimensional red fire, and it burns through your forest. Except that it doesn’t. You can see the flames, and you can see the trees, but it’s as if they’re on two different layers of reality. The fire burns on, cleansing something, while the trees sway gently in the breeze. He stands next to you, expressionless. You look between the blaze and his face and realize you might be just a little bit in love with him.

 

The best part is, he seems to be a little bit in love with you too. It takes a while for you to connect the dots, but the dots are there. He uses any excuse to touch you now, to hold onto you. He keeps coming back, even when things are on uncertain terms. He tells you things he’s never told anyone before, and he tells you that too. It’s weird, in a really good way, to know that this powerful person who could do basically anything he wants has chosen to be around you.

 

The first time you see him fight, it’s like an action movie. He’s fast, and he’s smart, and he’s so damn good at all of this that you wonder how many times he’s done it before. Magic mixes with melee and before you know it, before you can get a single hit in, every single attacker is gone. He collapses into your arms, still thrumming with energy. He might be the most powerful person you know, but you’re his favorite person.


End file.
